Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile communication devices, portable entertainment devices (e.g., handheld video game devices, multimedia players), and set-top-boxes (e.g., digital cable boxes, digital video disc (DVD) players) may include user interface devices that facilitate interaction between a user and the computing device. Computing devices, including those designed to function at least part of the time on battery power, may operate in multiple power consumption modes including one or more low power modes that consume less power relative to another power consumption mode. Various forms of user input may be used to transition a computer device to and from different power consumption modes.
One type of user interface device that has become more common operates by way of capacitance sensing. A capacitance sensing system may include a touchscreen, touch-sensor pad, a touch-sensor slider, or touch-sensor buttons, and may include an array of one or more capacitive sensor elements. Capacitive sensing typically involves measuring, through sensor signals, a change in capacitance associated with the capacitive sensor elements to determine a presence of a conductive object relative to the capacitive sensor elements.